Undead and I'm Screwed
by DangozandDumplingz
Summary: Dumplingz:: Tenten with a messed up life is going to go into more twists and turns as the Mr. Hotty...-erm, Bastard, no-good vampire, want to suck her blood. Watch as she tries to avoid getting tasted by the oh-so-ho-dammit, I just can't get it right!


I tried to stretch my arm towards the snooze button on my alarm clock

Dumplingz: Okay, Neji time for you to say your line!

Neji: Hn. No way.

Dumplingz: Ne-ji. You wouldn't want to say that. Evil smirks

Neji: O.O; … Hn. Like what are you going to do?

Dumplingz: Tenten, do your thing.

Tenten: Hai. Neji, I have your picture of when you were wearing a ballet outfit, when you were nine. You don't want me to send to everyone do you?

Neji: O.o (Damn… stupid dare.) **Dumplingz does not claim Naruto.**

Dumplingz: Thank you Neji! Now enjoy!

XxXxX-Chapter One!-XxXxX

I tried to stretch my arm towards the snooze button on my alarm clock. Dammit. Can't reach it, better move a little more. I shifted my body towards the nosy alarm and I landed on the floor with a thud. Stupid alarms! They just screw your life by just mocking your life everyday saying that dreams can't become reality.

Dammit, God why can't I have a better life and work at a better job than working at Kelsey's. Everyday, snotty customers complain about how awful the food tastes, while I force smiley faces. Well hell, I am not doing anything! It's your entire fault for choosing this place so ha, you dimwits! While thinking of this thought, I quickly clicked the snooze button and got dressed. I went downstairs and put some toast in the toaster.

_Hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end._

_Nothing turns out right_

_There's no end in sight  
I hate my life! _

Ah, how I love that song. Oh, I can totally relate that song of how my life sucks in hell right now. I flipped my cell phone and looked at the ID caller. Shit, Ino. I don't feel like listening to one of her girly talks that goes on for 4 hours over stupid guys or something. Ah, if I don't answer she'll hunt me down like a wild dog. I clicked talk and muttered, "What do you want?"

"Ah, you finally answered Tennie!" I twitched when she said 'Tennie'. She got that because of my buns and that I look like a teddy bear. But hey! What's wrong with my hair, I think it's comfortable! Well, my name is not Tennie, it is actually Tenten Kunai. Yes, I'm just an ordinary girl with a fucked up life. A commoner job, my (spoiled, shopaholic, dumb) step-mother who is married to my (messed up) dad, living in a cheap apartment, and hell I could go on!

"What did I tell you about calling me that? It's gross!" I shuttered. I heard high pitch giggles on the other line. I flinched and rubbed my ears.

"Oh yeah Tenten, look on the newspaper!" I grabbed the newspaper and looked on the front. It read:

_20 year old Woman recalls of being attacked by a Vampire._

"What do you think?" Ino asked. I let out I snort and put the newspaper down.

"Ino, don't tell me you actually believe in vampires. Look, vampires do NOT exist, okay? She just wants some attention."

"Oh well, I wanted to know what you thought of it_." _Ha! Sure, I bet there's something else to it. "Oh yea, Tennie! Also I met this really hot guy-" _I knew it_. "And maybe he is a vamp-" Click. There's no way in hell I'm hearing this. Aw man… I actually hanged up on her... she is so going to get my ass! Meh, who cares? Hey, what's that smell? SHIT! That's the smell of my toast burning on fire!

XxXxX

I walked down toward Kelsey's and then I saw a man approaching me. He touched my hands, and I shifted my eyebrows. "Hey pretty girl. Wanna go out?" Surprised, I shook my hand away. He did a shocking thing, then: He flung his arms around me and leaned towards me. He smells like dogs for some apparent reason. I finally snapped back to reality and with my quick instinct of defense; I punched him across the face.

"OW! Man, what was that for?!" The man groaned as he covered his bloody nose.

"You deserved it! Why would you suddenly try to kiss me?" I snapped back. He laughed while wiping his nose. Wait, he laughed?

"You sure hit like a guy. Geez, you actually made my nose bleed for the first time!"

"Ha, like I care!" Then it sunk into me. "Hey! I do not hit like a guy!"

The man laughed and took out his hand. "I'm Kiba."

"Tenten. But wow, you are really bad at picking up girls! You're even worse than Justin Timberlake!"

"Shut up!" I started laughing, while Kiba was scowling at me. I glanced behind him and then I saw a dog running towards our direction. Kiba took notice of my eyes wandering and saw. "Hey, Akamaru!" Kiba greeted.

"He's your dog?"

"Yup,"

"Oh, then why does he seem so mad?"

"Maybe it's because you have a cat scent on you."

"What? Are you serious? Crap, better zoom off." Wait, how did he smell a cat on me? Weird.

XxXxX

"That's no dog! That's a piranha!" I screamed in frustration. My coworker stifled with laughter. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she was my best friend since elementary school. She has pink hair (which I find it cool) that falls upon her shoulders and also has emerald green eyes (Oh… I envy her eyes!).

"You can use my extra clothes I brought." Sakura took out a bag. Thanks to the piranha-dog, he tore my favorite clothes! Ohh… that dog is going to get a piece of my mind!!

"Thank you so much Sakura! You're the best!" I hugged her tightly and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. I took a look at the clothes. Oh! A really cute pink skirt with a blue tank top! I love it! I quickly put them on and went out to put on my Kelsey's name tag.

"You look hot babe!" I turned around, noticing a blue raven-haired man. My boss, Sasuke.

"Go away." I turned coldly. I could feel him smirking behind me. Argh, God please kill me now.

"Tenten, can you please grab a mop?" a waitress called. Yes, a savior! I skipped away from Sasuke, humming to myself. I walked into the janitor's room, and then I heard a click. I quickly turned but then two pair of hands pinned me against the shelf. I winced of pain and tried to struggle out of the hand's grasp, but it was too strong.

"What the hell? Let me go you bastard!" I kicked the person's shin and then flicked the light on. I blinked.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? I just changed and now you made a bottle of soap fall on my shirt!" Sasuke smirked and leaned towards me and breathed on my neck. "Ew! Don't breathe on me!" I shoved him with a disgusted face and he backed off.

"You arrogant, selfish, asshole!" I hissed, and then I kneed him right in the balls.

I whirled around, unlocked the door, not even bothering to see his reaction and walked off outside. Sakura ran outside and called out my name. I turned and looked at her.

"Tenten, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened; the bastard was hitting on me in the closet, that's what!" Sakura gaped.

"He did?" I suddenly felt bad of saying that because Sakura liked him a lot.

"Look I'm sorry, I need to go and blow some cash to cool off."

"I'll come with you! I'll just ask someone else to take over for me!"

I smiled at Sakura, now this is want I call an understanding friend.

"But of course Tenten, it's on you!" Tenten gave a frown. Some kind of friend she is!

XxXxX

Argh! I hate walking home! I'm currently wearing my high heels which is feels like my feet is being eaten by vicious bugs from 'The Mummy'. Oh, thinking about the movie gets me all scared… crap, why did I have to this of this now out of all time. I'm now all by myself in the dark on the streets. I'm so friggin' scared now…shit! I want to be with someone! Anyone, I beg of you God!

I heard a voice from the direction ahead. Yay, somebody's there! I saw a man ahead against a fence with a girl. "Hey! Excuse me!" I called out. The man was gripping the unconscious girl, holding her neck near, and then he bit her on the side of the neck. A small drop of blood trickled down the girl's neck and then the man wiped it. And then after he looked at Tenten, with his white pearl eyes (oh... are they for sale? Ha-ha!), and then he set the girl down on the nearby bench. He approached to me and stared at me as if he wanted me to say something, or as if he expected me to.

"Oh! Wait, just give me a minute." I took a deep breath and glared at him. I shifted my brows. "You're a vampire?"

"Hn."

"Those from the myths that go, dun, dun, dun!" I said as I pretend to wear a cape and be a vampire.

"Hn."

"Like hell am I supposed to believe that?" I shouted as I strangled the man. But then before I realized it, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"What the? Let go of me! I'm warning you buster! You don't like it when I'm angry!" I shouted as I tried to wiggle through his grip, but hope was in vain. He lean closer towards my neck and I felt him breathing on my neck. Oh my God. I'm not going to be bitten by a blood-sucker! With my free hand, I grabbed an item and held it at the man's eyes.

"Feel the pepper spray, you perverted vampire!! I'm sure it burns like hell and I hope you really do!" I screamed of victory, while squirting the pepper spray at him. I stared at him while the man clasped onto the ground groaning out of pain, holding his eyes. Suddenly, a figure's hand grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Hey-" I was interrupted when I saw the figure's face.

Wait a minute, those nasty black eyes, it looks familiar. Oh shit... it's my boss. Sasuke gave out a smirk at me and chuckled.

"Well, it seems that you found out." I blinked at him as if he was a stupid beaver. "Since you found out… I'm going to have to eat you." I looked at him with disgust.

"You're a vampire too?"

"Hn,"

"And you're going to eat me? Ha! Isn't it against the laws for a boss and an employee having any relations?"

"Then," He bended towards me slowly and leaned toward my ear and whispered, "You're fired."

My whole world shrank after hearing those words. No fucking way… Me? Fired? Please God, tell me this is a joke! This is even worse than the time when my stepmother forced me into military school. Oh, that time I had to go through nine years at that stinky place because they don't even care a shit about me! I would rather be in hell than that place, anywhere but THAT place. They don't even care whether the lunch lady wears the hairnet or not. EW! I mean like how could anyone want to eat a 59 year old lady's hair in their food.

Okay… back to reality. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, me being fired by a complete asshole. Then it hit me. Oh no, he CAN eat me now! I shoved him away and then I fell. Shit, stupid shoes! I got up quickly after I took off my shoes, then I suddenly saw Sasuke appear in front of me in a flash.

"Ahhhhhh!!" I screamed falling onto the ground again.

"Now you're mine."

"How did the hell you do that?!"

Before could Sasuke answered, he was jammed against the nearby fence. Whoa! So fast, I could barely saw what happened!

"Hn. It's so good to see you, Hyuga." Sasuke smiled as his fangs appeared.

This 'Hyuga' muttered something and I couldn't hear, and then the next thing I knew was a blur of them going everywhere. Just blurs of fists and the thuds of blows landing. What I did know though, was that Hyuga was losing because he still couldn't see well. Oppsie! He-he... well that bastard deserved it. Well, better slowly walk away. I walked very, very slowly away from the vampires and then and ran into my home. I grabbed my cake out of the fridge and sat down. Then the whole situation sunk into me.

"Oh my God! How can this happen to me! This is the worst day ever! This bites!" I screamed as I bit into my favorite dark chocolate cake.(YUM!!)

To be continued…

I hope you like it… it's my first so I didn't get very much down. I do my best continuing my story till the end! :Dumplingz:


End file.
